


Bedtime Story

by TheManKnownAsChill



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:27:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29611470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheManKnownAsChill/pseuds/TheManKnownAsChill
Relationships: Yamasaki Utamara/Miriam Ingram
Kudos: 2





	Bedtime Story

Miriam laid his head on Yamasaki's chest, as the latter wrapped his arm around the former. The two were laying in bed together, just enjoying each others company.

Miriam smirked to himself, before climbing on top of Yamasaki. "So..."

Yamasaki flushed. "Y-Yeah?"

Miriam leaned towards him, before touching his nose to Yamasaki's. He giggled. "You're so cute..."

"Th-Thanks..." Yamasaki stuttered, slowly blushing harder.

Miriam's smirk turned into a grin, as he moved his left thigh to Yamasaki's crotch. Yamasaki grunted lightly. Miriam giggled again, rubbing his thigh against Yamasaki's erecting dick. Miriam stood up after a bit of teasing, quickly undressing. He climbed back onto his partner, swaying his lower body over them. He unzipped Yamasaki's pants and lowered his underwear, their dick nearly smacking him in the face as it popped out.

"Yeah... this is gonna be good." Miriam said softly, as he started to lick around the shaft.

Yamasaki moaned softly, staring at Miriam's hanging dick. He slowly reached his tongue upwards, licking the tip.

Miriam gave a heavy breath, before putting Yamasaki's entire dick into his mouth.

Yamasaki grabbed Miriam by the ass, pulling their dick close enough to put in his mouth.

Miriam moaned, mouth still full, as he continued sucking. Yamasaki did the same. Yamasaki lightly fondled Miriam's balls. Miriam did the same. The two continued, as if it were a contest to see who was the superior blowjob giver.

A few minutes pass, and Yamasaki couldn't take any more, ejaculating into Miriam's mouth. The sudden flow of semen surprised Miriam, causing them to ejaculate into Yamasaki's mouth. The two remained still, before Yamasaki spoke up.

"Swallowed." He said, smugly.

Miriam swayed his head over to him, opening his mouth, showing a lack of seed. Yamasaki did the same, before pulling Miriam close to him, as the two kissed.

Miriam slowly pulled back after a few seconds. "I think I win." He laughed.

"Yeah, but you had a head start." Yamasaki retorted. "Wait, did I accidentally make a pun.

"You did."

"God fucking damnit!" He groaned.

Miriam smiled, placing a hand on Yamasaki's cheek. "I love you."

Yamasaki smiled back. "Love you too. Let's get some rest, okay?" Miriam nodded, placing his head on Yamasaki's chest, still on top of them. "Uh... ah fuck it." Yamasaki closed his eyes, slowly drifting away.


End file.
